


kon man

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Tegoshi pretends to be Kame.





	kon man

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Aki~ra~kun!” Tegoshi chirped, bounding up to Yamapi in layered tops and a pair of low-rise jeans. His bangs were pulled up on top of his head with a sparkly pink hair band, the rest of his hair falling straight and blond past his shoulders. “I found you!”

Yamapi blinked. Yawned. A morphed version of Kamenashi was still standing in front of him, grinning in a way Kame never did.

“Kon,” Yamapi answered, still confused as he lifted his hand to make the biting action.

Tegoshi’s giggle was so cute that he did it again, konning his nose this time, which was perfectly straight with no bumps like the real Shuuji. Real Shuuji wasn’t this carefree. Real Shuuji didn’t usually approach Akira first.

This Shuuji tilted his head up to catch the kon with his mouth, sucking Yamapi’s middle finger past his pink lips that glisten with some type of lip balm. Yamapi felt his eyelids weigh even heavier, from something other than sleep as Tegoshi’s tongue flicked the pad of Yamapi’s fingertip and sent a volt of electricity straight between his legs.

“Tego-” Yamapi started, the confusion quickly replaced with arousal as he stepped closer to lower his hand to Tegoshi’s waist. For balance, mostly, and to convince himself that this was in fact real.

“Not my name,” Tegoshi whispered around his finger in this husky, slutty voice that Yamapi could strangely hear echoed from Kamenashi. “Has it been so long that you forgot me, Akira?”

“Shuuji,” Yamapi mumbled before his brain could catch up with him. “Shu~u~ji-kun.”

Tegoshi smirked, and Yamapi was finding out first-hand how good their youngest member was at impressions. His eyes narrowed, projecting this heated stare that was reminiscent of Kamenashi, even if the youngest KAT-TUN member had never looked at Yamapi like that before.

Two of his fingers were slurped all the way into Tegoshi’s mouth, obviously simulating oral sex, and Yamapi made an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat. His skin glistened as Tegoshi slowly pulled back, licking the sensitive fingertips once more, and Yamapi leaned in to press their mouths together.

Tegoshi kissed exactly how Yamapi would expect Kamenashi to kiss, even and deep, but somehow persistent as he licked his way into Yamapi’s mouth. Now both of Yamapi’s hands grabbed at Tegoshi’s waist, pulling him closer without thinking, and he felt Tegoshi’s groan vibrate his tongue as something hard ground against his thigh.

Tegoshi’s hands were all over him, sliding under his shirt and slipping down the seat of his pants to touch him everywhere he could as soon as he could. Yamapi didn’t know if this was a Kamenashi trait or pure Tegoshi, having not been like this with either one of them before, but he wouldn’t put it past Kame to be quick and thorough.

“Akira,” that voice spoke into his mouth, deep with crisp, punctuated consonants. “Akira wants to make Shuuji happy, right?”

Yamapi nodded into their kiss, his instincts leading him to his knees, his fingers tracing around Tegoshi’s waistline to start opening his pants. He had always thought Shuuji needed a blow job. Maybe then he wouldn’t have been so damn uptight.

A surprised hiss filtered down to him as he pressed his mouth to the bulge in Tegoshi’s pants. Yamapi smiled against the fabric, pleased that he could shock the one who usually shocked others, fingers hooking in the band of Tegoshi’s boxers to pull them down.

“Oh, my god,” Tegoshi breathed, and Yamapi looked up to see the other now staring at him in disbelief. He also looked confused, like he didn’t know what to call him like this. “You’re really going to… oh, fuck.”

Tegoshi slid easily into his mouth, the length swelling even more from the wet suction. His eyes fell shut, his lips parting slightly and it was one of the most gorgeous sights Yamapi had ever seen. He sucked Tegoshi’s cock in and out of his mouth, slowly at first but building speed, and Tegoshi’s breath became mixed with wheezing as his body rolled into the rhythm.

A hand twisted in his hair, hard, and Yamapi whined as he pulled back enough to tease the head. A glance upward showed him the expanse of Tegoshi’s throat, his Adam’s apple flying up and down as a prelude to the shrill cry he lets out as his cock spurts into Yamapi’s mouth.

Yamapi calmly swallowed and made to get up, but then Tegoshi’s knees collapsed and sent him crashing to the floor. Yamapi caught him, taking in his completely flushed and satisfied face, and licked his lips as he considered asking for repayment.

“Hey, Pi,” Tegoshi said breathlessly, grinning at him as he struggled to open his eyes. “If Shuuji and Akira were lovers, who would top?”

“Akira,” Yamapi replied immediately, responding to the spoken question and the unspoken one.

There was no audible reply, just the undeniable noises of kissing as Tegoshi pushed Yamapi onto his back and straddled his waist. Yamapi hissed at the contact, his own erection neglected and confined in his tight pants, and Tegoshi leaned down to capture his mouth again. He made an “mmm” sound and Yamapi wondered if he was tasting himself, enjoying his own release. It seemed like something both Tegoshi _and_ Kamenashi would do – they were more alike than Yamapi had thought.

“Akira should help me,” Tegoshi said pointedly, and Yamapi focused on the man on top of him who only had pants on one leg, an opened tube to the side and his own hand at an awkward angle between his thighs.

“What would Shuuji do without me?” Yamapi played along, earning a scoff from the other as he reached for the tube and applied the substance to his own fingers. He followed Tegoshi’s arm and pushed in a digit next to Tegoshi’s, watching the frustration cease from his face as he dropped his own hand and let Yamapi take over.

Yamapi stretched him slowly, listening to the protests of Tegoshi’s body as it rocked on top of him. His other hand cupped Tegoshi’s face as he fingered him, thumb caressing his jaw and Tegoshi leaned into the touch. His features scrunched again when Yamapi added a third finger, but his body was pushing back and Yamapi bit his lip in apprehension for feeling that around his cock.

“Shuuji should ride me now,” he said pointedly, and Tegoshi’s eyes flashed open to meet his as they both scrambled for the fastenings of his pants.

It’s Tegoshi who lubed Yamapi and carefully directed him inside, his face even more interesting as he sank down onto Yamapi’s length. Yamapi’s vision was getting quite hazy but he fought to keep his eyes open, watching Tegoshi take his bottom lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips back and forth. It was so tight and hot and _good_ that Yamapi bent his knees a bit, planted his feet flat on the floor and thrust up into Tegoshi, hitting him deeper and increasing the volume on his moans.

Now he was really bouncing, reaching down to fist Yamapi’s shirt just to hold on, his mouth remaining open to emit harsh breaths mixed with moans. “Tomo…”

At the sound of his real name, Yamapi fucked him harder, hands firm on Tegoshi’s hips as he pulled him down with each push up. His name must have broken down some kind of verbal dam because now Tegoshi was hissing obscene things in this filthy voice, telling Yamapi how good his big cock felt filling him and how much he wanted to feel Yamapi come inside him.

Shuuji would never talk like that, Yamapi thought reasonably, just before his body was overcome with orgasm. He slammed into Tegoshi a few more times before falling still, his spine arching as the spikes of pleasure coursed all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes.

When he came to, Tegoshi was looking down at him, his fountain of tied-up hair falling over his forehead as he leaned down for a kiss.

“Shuuji and Akira were really meant to be,” he whispered against Yamapi’s still-panting lips.

Yamapi wasn’t sure who they were talking about anymore.


End file.
